A Nightmare
by Ribonette
Summary: [AU/One shots series] You've woke up in the middle of the night, due a bad dream. Fortunately, Host Club members are here to comfort you and get you back to sleep. Of course, each one in their unique way.
1. 1st Night

**1st Night**

 **Haruhi Fujioka**

* * *

I heard your agitated breathing and the slight sob that escaped from your lips. I emitted a slight groan, as I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the clock placed at my nightstand: it was two in the morning.

"Has something happened?" I asked as I turned around and looked at you.

You were on your side of the bed, but weren't asleep. Actually, you were sitting on the mattress, still with your agitated breathing, still sobbing.

It was at that moment that I woke up completely. Something must've happened to make you react like that.

"A nightmare" you answered, still frightened.

I sat too, so to be close to you, and you immediately approached me. You left yourself fall into my chest, and so I hugged you, surrounding your body with my both arms. I assumed you needed a little of comfort in that situation. I was hoping that I could offer it to you.

"A nightmare" I repeated in a calm voice. "Do you want to tell me?"

You pushed yourself a bit away from me, and started to tell me your story. Honestly, the more I listened, the less I understood how it was even possible for that imagination, produce of your subconscious, could've frightened you. But I didn't say anything; in that state of fear that you still were, I assumed that it was best not to say something that could make you feel even more uncomfortable.

So once you finished telling me that nightmare, I hugged you once again, leaning my head against yours.

"I don't remember having a nightmare like that one" I said thoughtfully, for I was really trying to think of something that could put me in your place, so to understand how you felt. "But I remember when I was little, rather than being scared of nightmares, I was afraid of waking up alone"

This time it was my turn to tell my story. You listened carefully. I knew it 'cause your breathing slowly came back to normal, and soon the sobs were over.

"But you mustn't fear" I concluded as I pushed you away from me, just a little bit so to see directly into your eyes. "I'm here"

You smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile you back. After all, I was really glad that you felt better now.

"Ready to go back to sleep?" "I asked. You replied by giving me a kiss on the cheek, and immediately slipped under the blankets.

"Good night" you whispered.

"Good night" I said, as I lay down next to you.

I was happy with myself. Knowing that I had been able to help you make you feel better meant a lot to me. However, I could see that you were still a bit uneasy. I wondered if there was anything else I could do to calm you down and get you to go back to sleep as peacefully as always.

It was then, when I felt you cling to my shirt. You looked like a helpless little girl. So I decided to get you a little closer to me, and hugged you tenderly.

"Sweet dreams" I said as I gave you a kiss on the forehead.

I ran my fingers down your back, caressing your body, hoping to infuse you a little bit of calm.

I must admit I was surprised to see how quickly you fell asleep again, but thanks to that, I could also go back to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

 _Hi!_

 _For the ones who know me, this is the story I'll be translating now~_

 _For the one who don't know me, I'm Ribonette, and I'm actually translating all my fics in english, so to practice~ So take care of me and please tell me if you see any mistake. I'm here to improve, so don't be afraid to criticize my work._

 _Anyway, this fic is more like a drabble (or one shot) collections. As I said in the original story, this was inspired by a tumblr post I saw long time ago. Would totally give credit to the owner of this idea, if I only could remember who it was._

 _Basically, each chapter is about a member of the host club taking care of us, when we wake up in the middle of the night, due to a nightmare. This is just a lame excuse to make a Host x reader fic, and to explore each host's personality._

 _As the original fic is already completed (you can find it in my profile, altough it's in spanish), the order of the hosts is already decided. This first chapter was about Haruhi, since she's the only girl (lame excuse but whatever). Next chapter will be Mori, so stay tunned (?)_

 _Anyway, I hope you leave me a review, follow or favorite (whatever suits you), and feel free to tell me what you liked or disliked about this first chapter. Once again, I'm telling y'all, I'm here to improve. So help me please (?)_

 _I'll be updating every week, so, don't miss me too much, and I'll see you next weekend._

 _XOXO, Ribonette._


	2. 2nd Night

**2nd night**

 **Takashi Morinozuka**

* * *

I can't explain it, I just knew it.

My subconscious woke me up, and a little confused, I stayed there, lying with my eyes open, staring at the ceiling. That's when I realized why I was awake: you were trembling, talking in your sleep, groaning. Seemed to me you were probably having a nightmare.

Without losing a second, I sat up, and gently pulled your arm. I surrounded your soft and fragile body with mine, and I kept you close to me, listening as you groaned more and more. The groans immediately turned into muffed screaming, until finally you couldn't hold it anymore, and with a couple of tears sliding down your rosy cheeks, you woke up.

I couldn't help but hold to you even closer, tighter.

You hid your head in my chest, and cried uncontrollably. I assume the nightmare must've been really terrifying for you to be so scared. Your desperation and shivering made me uneasy, especially since there's nothing that I hate more, than to see you cry.

I said nothing. I supposed that in that moment, there would be no words that could help me to calm you down. Also because I am not a talkative person, I'm more of actions. And my actions that night told me it was my duty to hold you and protect you.

"I'm fine" was the first thing you said to me, as you tried to push me aside. I didn't need to see your face to know that you were probably smiling, trying to appear stronger than you actually felt.

But I didn't let you go. I hoped you could understand that with me, you could show your vulnerable side, and if you needed a shoulder to cry on, you would always have me.

"My dear..." was the first thing I said. With that simple expression that showed you my love and affection, you trembled again. Your attempts to push me away and pretend that everything was all right, fell apart, and you let me hug you once again.

"I had a nightmare" you said as you grabbed the front of my shirt, clinging desperately to me. "But... I don't remember exactly what it was about"

"In that case, don't remember it" I finally said.

We stayed like that. You were still sobbing, and so I whispered a quiet song in your ear, while caressing your back. You are the only person I would do these things for.

While I was still hugging you, I tried to think of what else to do to calm you down.

But it seemed there would be no need for it.

Your breathing came back to normal, the sobs had finally stopped, and your grip had loosened.

"I think I feel better already" you said, trying to get away from me again.

This time I didn't stop you, and so I could see your beautiful face as you smiled again. But let me say, I know you perfectly; I know that smile had a more deep meaning: you didn't want me to worry, you just wanted me to go back to sleep. You were worrying about me, although you also had a long day ahead.

Out of respect for your own strength, I thought the best would be for you to not see that I was still worried. That's why, the moment you lied back into bed, I even covered you up with the blankets. You must never know that my concern for you is more important than my concern for myself. So, not only did I lay back too, but I made sure to stay very close to you, enough to pull your arm once again, and make you rest on my chest.

It was better for both of us to sleep like that, tonight.

* * *

 _Hi once again!_

 _This time it's Mori's turn, so I hope this one shot reflects his personality quite good. He's (as I say above) more of actions rather than words, but took the liberty to call "us" "my dear" since I assume he's romantic like that (?)_

 _Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, and leave me a review, follow or favorite, so to know if you're liking them or not; tell me my mistakes and what should I do to correct them. Remember I'm practicing my english X)_

 _See you next chapter; it will be Honey's turn :D_

 _XOXO, Ribonette._


	3. 3rd Night

**3rd Night**

 **Mitzukuni Haninozuka**

* * *

I made a slight growl as I felt you move uneasily next to me. I didn't want to open my eyes. I still need to rest and I don't want to wake up annoyed. Especially with you.

But the sob that you emitted took me out of that refusal to wake up. If it was you, I just couldn't ignore it. So, still drowsy, I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes. Usa-chan slipped from my arm, and fell on the edge of the bed, making no noise.

"What is it?" I asked as I looked at you with my sleepy expression.

But seeing you crying woke me up completely. The panic started running through my body. What could have happened to make you react like this, crying and trembling in the middle of the night? Were you feeling ill? Should I take you to the hospital? Or maybe you saw a ghost? Were you a victim of a supernatural experience? Maybe it was about thieves who had entered the house...

"I had a nightmare" you said.

That only made me worry even more. A nightmare was not something I could defend you with my karate techniques. Seeing you cry for something I couldn't protect you, caused me to shed a couple of tears too.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, unable to contain myself, as I threw myself into your arms, and you hugged me gently. "I'm very sorry that I can't protect you from a bad dream!"

"Honey..." you whispered, but I just couldn't reassure myself. I really felt so guilty for not being able to do anything to protect you and make you feel better.

How do I kick a nightmare? How do I disappear those thoughts that torment you? There was simply nothing I could do.

"I feel better" you said in that reassuring voice. "It was not such a bad dream..."

I stepped away just a little, so to see your face. My crying had stopped, though I still had a slight hiccup. With a couple of tears still hanging from my eyelashes, I looked straight into your eyes. You smiled at me, so to infuse me with tranquillity. I couldn't help but smile back at you, somehow shy. I hoped you did actually felt better, or I wouldn't be able to deal with this guilty feeling.

"But I'd really like to do something to make you feel better. You're still crying. You still tremble…"

"Yeah, I need to calm down a little" you said timidly. "Maybe a glass of warm milk will help?"

"Chocolate milk!" I exclaimed, unable to contain my excitement. How I haven't been able to realize that it was the perfect solution? "And there is also cake in the fridge. With strawberries! We should eat a little, just a slice..."

I jumped out of bed, and after taking Usa-chan, I hurried to put on my shoes and turn on the light. You blinked disoriented a couple of times, but as soon as your eyes became used to the light, you also got out of bed.

"Cake sounds good."

"I think there are gingerbread cookies, too" I continued, recapitulating everything I had seen that afternoon in the kitchen, as we walked side by side. "And some mint ice cream..."

"It sounds like too much sweets for a midnight snack" you said as you checked that yes, there was mint ice cream in the fridge.

"Do you think it's a perfect amount of snacks to eat while watching a movie?"

"What do you have in mind?" I was already holding the jar of gingerbread in my hands.

"Oh, we can see Disney! What do you think of a classics marathon?"

-Ok, a Disney classics marathon will be.

* * *

 _First of all, I'm so sorry for not showing up last weekend. Second, I apologize for any mistake this chapter has; couldn't find any time to spellcheck and all that, since I've been way busy with work._

 _Anyway, I hope you like today's chapter, that Honey's innocence and cuteness wasn't too much, and that you keep up with me, since Hitachiin brothers are next!_

 _Would really apreciate your reviews (I don't bite, I swear), follows and favorites, and will love to see you around next saturday. Have a nice weekend :D!_

 _XOXO, Ribonette._


	4. 4th Night

**4th Night**

 **Kyoya Ootori**

* * *

The room was in darkness. The only thing that illuminated my face was the bright computer screen. The only thing that broke the silence was the sound of my fingers running over the keyboard, and the sporadic clicks emitted by the mouse.

The clock in the lower right corner of the bright screen marked three-thirty in the morning. I should've gone to bed, but I still had to finish my research.

However, continuing to navigate through those pages and files became impossible when I heard your steps down the corridor, and that ceased when you stopped in the doorway. Unable to concentrate, I mentally asked myself what you were doing there, since it was not usual for you to wake up so late to go to the bathroom, or to look for some snack at the kitchen.

So I waited for you to say something, maybe you would scold me for being up so late and not going to sleep next to you, but once again you didn't say anything. You stood there, silent, not moving, hardly breathing. A little confused, I turned around slowly, and with the dim light of the computer, I saw your silhouette, which trembled sporadically, and heard your sobs, which were accompanied by some adorable hiccups.

Then you stepped away from the door frame, you ran towards my direction, and you let yourself fall into my arms. With a fast movement, you sat on my legs, while you held my neck, and hid your head in that spot.

I let you cry a little more, I could tell that you needed it. So I just caressed your head and back, while giving you light kisses on the hair and forehead.

"What happened?" I finally asked, suspecting the answer.

"A nightmare" you replied, confirming my theory.

"Want to tell me?"

You nodded and so started with your story. I let you talk, still caressing you softly, with what your voice stopped breaking and your body didn't tremble anymore. Even the hiccups ceased.

"I think that could only happen in a nightmare" I said when you finished speaking, while adjusting my glasses. You looked at me a little surprised, as you held to my shirt again. "So you shouldn't be afraid. What you dreamed of can't hurt you."

"I know..." you whispered. "I'm sorry for bothering you while you're working."

"No need to apologize. Besides, my research is almost done. I can totally finish it tomorrow. Do you feel like going back to bed?"

You nodded gently, and you prepared to stand, but I stopped you, holding you soft but firmly.

"Not so fast. I'll take you there."

So you hugged my neck, again hiding your face, which this time was blushing. Holding your legs and your back, I got up from the chair, lifting up with me. You didn't weigh anything. Light as a feather, you gave me the impression of being a helpless little girl. So I pressed you a little closer to my chest, in an attempt to protect you.

"Let's go to bed" I said as we left my office, and walked down the hall, heading to our room.

When we finally reached the bed and I laid you gently on it, it didn't take you long to go back to sleep peacefully.

I caressed your cheek, and giving a slight smile, I laid down next to you, hugging you again.

Breathing your sweet scent, it didn't take me too long to fall asleep next to you.

* * *

 _As I said in the original fic, this was the chapter I wanted to leave to the very end; my favorite one, there's something about Kyoya that makes him my favorite host._

 _Anyway, since I'm following the original order, this is today's chapter. Hope you like it, leave me a review telling me what did you like, what you didn't. Also will apreciate your follows and favorites, and the fact that once again I couldn't triple check my spelling and grammar, so sorry if you see mistakes._

 _Feel free to point them in your review; remember I'm here to improve my english :D_

 _See you next week! The Hitachiins are coming!_

 _XOXO, Ribonette._


	5. 5th Night

**5th Night**

 **Hikaru Hitachiin**

* * *

I felt you move and I just ignored it. It wasn't as if while you slept, you didn't move all around the bed, kicking me off from time to time. I heard your groan and in response I also groaned. I opened one eye, just enough to see that the darkness of the night was still surrounding us. I don't even need to see the clock to know that it's around three in the morning, so I close my eye again, and try to go back to sleep. I don't know what you're planning by waking us up at this hour, but I know that whatever it is, it can wait until tomorrow.

So I go back into a comfortable position, and just as I'm about to fall asleep, I feel once again how you move, and hear how you groan. And it's then, when I feel you getting up on your side of the bed, and holding my shoulder, you shake me lightly.

No, I'm not going to wake up.

You shake my shoulder more insistently.

No, whatever you have to tell me, it can wait until tomorrow.

"Hikaru!" You exclaim in agony.

I rely on superhuman strength to turn around, and open my eyes.

I was about to ask you to let me go back to sleep, to explain to you that tomorrow will be a long day for me, for us, and that we really need to rest, but I remain silent.

Not only are you whimpering, you're also sobbing. Your body can't stop trembling, and even in this darkness that surrounds us, I can see clearly how tears run down your cheeks.

Damn it. What should I do?

"What is it?" I ask stupidly.

"I had a nightmare" you reply, as you hold tightly to the blankets.

I must admit that I am a complete idiot, for I have no idea what to do. How do I stop you from crying? I might be upset to the fact that you woke me up at this hour, but that doesn't mean I won't worry about you. I think that by now, you should know that showing how I feel and what I think it's a bit complicated to me.

So I hold to the blankets too, while you clean your face and try to smile.

"But it wasn't that bad..." you say to lighten the tension that builds up in my shoulders.

Silly, you don't need to say that. Maybe I don't know how to take care of you, but believe me I want to. I'd wish to know how to protect you.

I don't know what else to do, so frowning, I hold your arm (I try not to hold it too tightly since I don't want to hurt you) and doing a slight but fast movement, I pull you towards me.

My stupidity only allows me to show you my concern like this. Hugging you and holding you in my arms. Not being able to say something. I can only kiss you on your forehead, as one of my hands runs down your back.

Forgive me for not knowing what to say. Forgive me for not being the perfect guy you dreamed about. Maybe it's even my fault that you had a nightmare.

This tiny display of affection makes me a little embarrassed. Especially when I hear how you laugh under your breath. It seems like you're already feeling better. And so I can't help but smile, too.

"Go back to sleep" I finally say, stuttering a little bit. "Tomorrow will be a long day and we both need some rest."

You say nothing, and just lie down and cover yourself with the blankets. I hurry to imitate you, but before I can do anything else, you slip into my arms, demanding a hug.

I suppose if you ask for it, it's ok with me.

* * *

 _Hi! I hoped you enjoyed Hikaru's stubbornness. He's also one of my favorite in Ouran, so I really hope you liked him, and that his personality will dramatically contrast with Kaoru, who comes next week :D!_

 _Once again, I'll really appreciate if you left me a review, follow and/or favorite, so I can know if you're enjoying this tiny fic. Feel free to tell me what you like, what you don't like, and help me to improve my english._

 _Hope you had a nice week, and the weekend also ends up being good. See you next saturday! Only two more hosts to go :D_


	6. 6th Night

**6th Night**

 **Kaoru Hitachiin**

* * *

I felt you move, and so I turned around to see your silhouette. It wasn't like you didn't move from time to time in your sleep, but this time it was different. You gave me an uneasy feeling. Drowsy as I was, I tried to calm you down by hugging you, but you rejected me by punching me in the stomach.

I gasped as I woke up completely. Why did you do that?

I slowly sat up, and helped by the dim light that filtered through the curtains, I saw how you were still agitated. You had your fists firmly closed, and you hit the mattress with them. You even where whispering, although it wasn't something I could understand.

Seemed like you were dreaming, and from the way a couple of tears pinned in your eyelashes, I guessed it wasn't a pleasant dream.

"Hey... hey, wake up" I whispered as I grabbed one of your shoulders and moved you slightly.

I repeated your name a couple of times. I even had called you all those tender nicknames I had given you during all that time we've been together, all waiting for you to react to my voice and wake up, but to no avail. Whatever you were dreaming of, seemed to be really getting under your skin.

But then, without being able to hold it any longer, you uttered a shrill cry, gave a final punch to the mattress, and you immediately sat, with an expression of fear on your face.

I looked at you without knowing exactly how to react. A part of me was glad to know that you had finally woke up; the other side of me was worried about how you felt.

In silence, you stared at me, a little confused to see me awake. In that moonbeam I could see how little by little your confused gaze had changed to an expression of anguish, and tears threatened to come out. Before I could do or say anything to know what was going on, or even try to calm you down, you jumped over me, hugging me tightly, while hiding your face in my chest, acting like a scared little girl.

And you finally broke into tears. You sobbed as you trembled. I could feel my shirt getting wet from the tears you were shedding. I even felt how you clung to me, tightening that embrace, seeking support and comfort.

"I had a nightmare" your voice came choked, not only because you refused to let me go, but 'cause of the slight hiccup attack you were having, and the tears that ran down your face, covering your nose.

I shushed you, as I surrounded your body with my hands, and kissed your forehead.

"Calm down" I said in a soft whisper. "It's over. I'm here."

You continued to tremble and whimper, while I continued to caress you, and whisper reassuring words, alternating them with kisses on your forehead.

"It was just a dream, babe. Nightmares can't hurt you, my love."

Little by little you stopped shaking. Slowly the whining and sobbing came to an end. Gently, your grip loosen up; I felt your hands slide down my back, until they finally fell to both sides of my body. I slowly pulled you away from me, still whispering those sweet words.

The light of the moon that entered through the curtains, allowed me to admire your beautiful face and peaceful expression.

You had fallen asleep.

Gently, I laid you on the bed, and covered you with the warm blankets. Without helping myself, I laid down beside you, and hugged you again. Listen to your quiet breathing was enough for me to fall asleep too.

* * *

 _Hello everybody! I hope you liked today's chapter too! It is way different from Hikaru, but I guess as said in your reviews, "the twins seem to be polar opposites when they're separate." Yeah, I guess I wanted to reflect that. How Hikaru really struggles to show his true feelings, and how Kaoru can be protective but in a cute way._

 _We're almost done with this one shot series! We only got Tamaki left, which will occur next week. Hope you guys like it too. In the meantime, reviews, follows and favorites are always welcome. Feel free to send any of those._

 _See you next week! XOXO, Ribonette._


	7. 7th Night

**7th Night**

 **Tamaki Suoh**

* * *

I heard that soft moan come from your lips as a faint whisper, and immediately knew something wasn't right. Hearing noises coming from your side of the bed was something that I must admit didn't happen very often. You used to sleep like a baby, without making any noise, without moving that much, until waking up the next day, with that bright smile across your beautiful face.

However, feeling how you nervously moved only confirmed my suspicions. Knowing that something had bothered you and interrupted your placid dream, causing you to whimper, your body to shrink from fear, and your fists to hold tight to the blankets, was enough to make me wake up completely, asking myself what was going on. Were you feeling hurt? Sick? Was there anything that was making you worry? And what should I do in this situation? Should I wake you up? Should I just hug you and let you fight that battle alone?

Looking at your back, I sat up quickly, waking suddenly, and holding a scream. The soft moonlight that entered through the window and illuminated your face, left me appreciate those small tears that were trapped in your eyelashes.

You looked so beautiful and perfect.

Leaning my elbow on the mattress, I gently laid my body, and placed my hand on your shoulder, calling your name in a warm whisper. Instantly your soft and tiny fingers hold onto mines. I couldn't help but worry when I felt your body shaking.

I let you hold me a little longer, and finally, your sobs slowly faded, until it disappeared.

Seemed that you weren't hurt, but, maybe you were still concerned about something?

I needed to know, and I knew I wouldn't understand it until you explained it to me; so in a warm whisper, I finally asked:

"Has anything happened, my beautiful princess?"

"A nightmare..." you whispered back.

"Do you want to tell me, my love?"

You refused immediately. However, as you still hold my hand, I finally understood that you didn't need me to tell you any words of comfort, but rather needed actions that showed you that I cared about you, and more than anything, that I was willing to protect of you.

So I laid down once again next to you, slowly and quietly, sticking my entire torso to your back. Carefully, I slipped my arm beneath your waist, pulling you towards me, and so I wrapped you in a warm and gentle embrace.

With my other arm, still with your fingers intertwined with mines, I also hugged your body, feeling the warmth of your skin, holding you close so to stop that trembling that still affected you.

In a gentle movement, I pressed my face into the back of your head, and buried my nose in your hair. That soft scent of your shampoo soon became present, making me smile.

"It will be all right, my beautiful nymph" I said in a warm whisper as I caressed your fingers; your sobs gradually faded away, same as that slight tremor. "I will always be here to take care of you"

I continued to whisper sweet words in your ear. It didn't take long for your grip to loosen up, and finally you let go of the blankets.

You had fallen asleep as you always used to: quiet, silent, with that peaceful expression on your face.

That peace made me fall asleep too.

* * *

 _Hello everybody!_

 _I'm really sorry for posting today so late. Work has been damn crazy all week (even today it was hell), that I haven't got a chance to get in front of the computer until now._

 _I'm also really sorry for the poor edit and review of my english in this chapter. As I said, I was really busy at work, so didn't have a chance to do a good check up of the grammar and so._

 _Anyway, I thought it would be way more rude to have you waiting for the last chapter of this fic, so despite it not being the best I could do, here it is, finally Tamaki~_

 _I'd really appreciate if you leave a review, follow or favorite; it would mean a lot to me. Will also love to see you around when I post a new story; will keep on translating what I've got already done in spanish, so you can totally expect now a Card Captor Sakura fic._

 _So that being said, thank you for reading this fic, and see you around._

 _XOXO, Ribonette._


End file.
